Newfound Hope
by Komamura's son
Summary: Late one winter night, Jake finds a young fox half frozen to death in the salvage yard. The duo decide to take the fox in and raise him, but will it prove to be the wrong decision? (Slash/yaoi pairings later) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Fox in The Cold

**This is my first SWAT Kats fic, so hopefully it's not horrible. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The SWAT Kats, I only own my OC. If i did own it, there would be more seasons...**

* * *

The cold midnight wind seemed to slice at the lone fox. He stumbled as his limbs began to grow numb. He could only wish he could find some shelter out here. Or at least wish his death would be quick and painless. He was only 17 and on his own. No family left to raise him, too old for anyone to want to raise as well. The only option left was to live homeless.

He reached the outskirts of Megakat city, but truthfully he had no idea where he wanted to go. The fox knew he was a waste of space, nothing to live for, no future to plan. And even if he did, what's the chance he'll be able to live it in his current condition? Yet he kept walking, he had no idea why, he just knew something was pulling him to go on. Like gravity, something invisible and hard to explain.

The young fox reached a fence with barbwire lining the top. He used his last remaining strength to climb it. It didn't bother him much when the barbwire stabbed through his clothing, he was too cold and desperate to feel the pain at this point. When he was over the fence, he crashed to the ground with a large thud. He groaned in pain and slowly got back to his paws. Checking his surroundings, he could make out piles of scrap metal, planes, cars, and other junk. Taking a moment to look through the piles, the fox found his shelter. An old hippie van that still had it's shag carpet in the back. He collasped in it and held his body for warmth, but he shivered and breathed heavily.

* * *

The cinnamon tom cat, Jake Clawson, sat at his desk in the hangar, working on making more spider missiles for the Turbo Kat. He knew he should be getting his sleep, but the heater in the apartment was broken, leaving him and his co-worker/best friend, Chance in the winter cold. Although the skinny tom had longer fur than his strong friend, he didn't posses the endurance to sleep through it. Besides, it was warmer in the hangar.

Jake sighed as he finished yet another spider missile. It wasn't hard or tedious, just boring. It was the same routine, not just making the missile, but his whole life. Villian tries to take over Megakat City at least once a week, Callie Briggs drops off her car for maintenance the same week. Chance and himself fix the car then save the city as the SWAT Kats. The next morning Burk and Murray drop off junk in their front door as always. Repeat each week.

Jake sighed and carried the finished spider missile into a pile of other completed missiles he built the same night. As he was about to work on yet another, he heard the alarm go off, not the usual blaring alarm when a villian appears, but just the security alarm. '_well, at least I don't have to work on another...' _the small tom thought as he approached the computer. He checked the cameras to see a figure moving in an old hippie van. '_I better check on that, no one should be out in this cold weather.'_ Jake left the hangar and grabbed a jacket and a flashlight. He put on the jacket as he went out into the salvage yard in search for whoever or whatever was out there.

* * *

The fox could barely keep his paws warm. He was in desperate need of food to heat up. His vision began to blur as his shaking slowly calmed down, he had no doubts he was going to die. He had no family, no future, no friends, no plans, therefore, he had no regrets. just before he blacked out, he heard the door to the van open.

Jake stared at the young fox huddled on the floor. At first he thought it was just a she-kat with a white tipped tail, but the physique was clearly male. The tom shook the fox to check if he was awake. When the fox didn't reply, he checked his pulse, low but still alive. Jake wrapped his jacket around the stranger and picked him up bridal style. The fox was surprisingly light. He rushed him back in the shop and layed him out on the couch. After an hour or so, the young fox woke up to see a cinnamon tom with a bowl of soup in his paws. "Are you ok, you were asleep for a while and it scared me." Jake asked and placed the bowl on the coffee table. "So what's your name, and why you were out there?"

"It's Roy..." The fox was quiet and didn't look directly at Jake.

"I'm Jake, now back to my other question." As the tom introduced himself, he sat the fox up and placed the soup in his paws.

"Thank you... but...I'm basicly a homeless, orphan." Roy stared at the soup, watching the steam rise from it. Without a second thought, he brought the rim of the bowl to his lips and slurped up the warm soup rather loudly.

"wow, slow down, your gonna burn your tongue that way." Jake warned him too late. Roy put the empty bowl down and sighed in relief. "Nevermind, so you're an orphan, how old are you?"

"17" The tom finally had a good look of the fox. Roy had long hair that draped a bit over his honey gold eyes, his fur was auburn red with white going down his muzzle. A scar lined his right cheek and it seemed to darken his demeanor. His hair curled around his neck, but the rest was completely straight. "what's wrong, you're kinda staring blankly at me..." Roy nervously blushed. Jake mentally slapped himself for getting caught staring. He scratched the back ofhis head.

"Sorry, you just look a little younger than that." The tom added an awkward laugh. They where both the same height, and Roy had a small build as far as Jake could tell.

The two froze as they heard a loud yawn and footsteps coming from upstairs. Walking down the stairs was a blonde tabby with brown tiger stripes on his arms. He was wearing boxers and a tight shirt that showed his impressive muscle structure. "Jake, who's that?" The tabby asked crossing his arms.

"Oh, this is Roy, Roy, this is Chance, my co-worker and best friend." Jake got up and explained to both the fox and tabby."I found him outside, he's an orphan, Chance, he's got nowhere to go." Roy couldn't tell what jake meant in his last statement. '_Is he thinking about taking me in?'_

"No family huh? I don't think we can afford to keep him, buddy." chance phrased it as if Roy was a pet.

The fox lost what little hope he had. He braced himself for the bitter cold again. "But then again, we have been getting more work lately, but he will help us around the shop, especially when we have to leave." Roy began to cry. "That's a yes, why are you crying?"

"...because, I've been waiting to hear that word...for years.." He whiped his tears away and smiled.

That night, Roy slept on the couch, with a full stomach and newfound hope.

* * *

After getting the proper paperwork filled out, Roy Komamura was now under legal costidy of Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong.

"Now we need to get you in school." Jake explained as they got in the truck. With it being two seated, the fox was stuffed between the two kats.

"ok...which school?" Roy asked.

"Pawridge High, I expect you to keep your grades up if you wanna keep living with us." It wasn't really a threat, more of a recap of the conditions under the legal guardianship.

"I will. I promise." The rest of the car ride was bumpy, thanks to the blonde tabby's shortcut. But they managed to make it before noon and in one piece. Jake stepped out of the car with Roy following. The fox could see the front of the school, the glass windows had posters all over them, students walked around or sat by the walls. A majority of the students were kats.

"I'll take care of this part Chance." The small tom announced to his friend as he was getting out.

"Ok, just don't take forever, Scaredy-Kat is almost on." Roy began laughing at the serious tone. His guardians stared.

"...wait...he's not kidding is he..." Awkward silence would have been an understatement at that moment. Jake pulled Roy away into the building and walked into the office.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A brown she-kat asked as she typed onto a computer.

"I would like to enroll a student." Jake answered. The She-kat gave them a couple papers to fill out.

"After these, your son will be officially enrolled today and will stay until the end of the day at 2." Roy felt a little nervous. And he realized that the she-kat mistaken them to be father and son. The two sat down and started filling out the paper work.

"Can you believe she thought you were my son?" The cinnamon tom asked witha slight chuckle in his voice.

"I know, but do I really look like you?" Jake didn't answer, he continued writing on the paper.

"Alright, this should be good." The tom got up and turned in the papers. "I'll pick you up after school." Jake left through the office. The fox approached the she-kat.

"Here is yor schedule, and it is 3rd period right now." The she-kat handed him another paper.

"Thank you." Roy looked through his classes. _'__right now I have...art. that should be easy.'_ The fox walked out into the halls and searched for the art room.

* * *

**Horrible, I know... so review if you liked it or even if you don't. I plan on updating every week or so. And I need a couple of teenage OCs for this. If you have one, please submit through PM only. I will let you know if the OC will be featured in it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gravity and it's Pull

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed. And to D, I'm sorry, I tend to rush things a bit, I'm a little hasty and impatient. But thanks for letting me know, I'll try to keep things running smoothly. So far all I have is one OC to introduce, but hopefully someone will get interested enough to submit one.**

* * *

The fox was frantic in his search, he was way past late. "Why do I have to suck at directions?" Roy criticised himself and continued his search. He slowed his paced after several minutes, thinking it would be fine if he said he was lost...which wouldn't be lying. He felt his ears twitch as he passed a set of double doors. The faint sound of a piano caught his attention. Curiousity called him, he wanted to hear the full song in all of it's glory.

Roy walked up to the doors and gently pushed one opened. The beautiful orchestrated sound hit him as the fox sneaked in. The auditorium was empty, save for a grand piano and Kat playing said piano on stage. The Kat didn't noticed Roy and kept playing with no missed key. _'He looks like Chance!'_ the fox noticed the striking resemblance of the two, the only difference was the slightly darker fur color and more narrow face. Roy continued to listen for what seemed like years. **(1)** As he played the last notes, Roy impulsively began clapping, forgetting that he snucked in to listen. When he realized his mistake, he stopped and apologized.

"I'm so sorry for eavesdropping on your performance. It was just so great." The Kat got up from his piano and approached the fox. The Kat was about a foot taller than him.

"No problem, thanks for the compliment too." His green eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke. "My name's Cody, and you?" He gave his paw for a handshake.

"Roy, um... if it's not too much trouble, can you show me around, I'm new here and got lost." Roy sheepishly smiled and shook his paw.

"Sure thing, what's your next class?" The fox handed Cody his schedule. "hm, you have world history next."

"Wait, isn't it 3rd period right now?" Roy was scared, did he really miss his first class already?

"It's actually lunch, that's why I'm here alone...I thought you knew that." Cody stared at him for a while. Awkward silence achieved.

"...Crap...I was supposed to be in art." The fox sulked, his ears drooping, as his bangs concealled his expression. "Well I'm fucked either way, can I hear you play more?"

The tabby smiled and walked back to the piano. "Wanna help, I need someone to sing these lyrics?" The fox blushed and stuttered.

"Uh, S-Sure, I'm pretty decent at singing..." _'c'mon, don't make yourself look like an idiot!' _Roy yelled to himself in his mind.

Cody gestured him to sit next to him and placed the sheets with lyrics in the fox's paws. The tabby began playing the introwhile Roy skimmed the sheets, his part would be after half a minute. **(2)**

_Been a long road to follow, been there and gone tomorrow, without saying goodbye to yesterday._

_Are the memories I hold still valid, or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow the rain will cease to follow, and the mist will fade into one more today._

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling._

_"Am I going home?"_

_"Will I here someone, singing solace to the silent moon?"_

_Zero gravity, what's it like?_

_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyound these heavy aching feet?_

_Stiil the road keeps on telling me to go on._

_Something is pulling me._

_I feel the gravity of it all._

Despite having no more lyrics, the piano piece still kept going. The fox smiled on the inside. _'Maybe things will get better.'_

* * *

Chance and Jake were in the garage working on the deputy mayor's car...again.

"You think we should let Roy know about _you know what?_" Jake asked as he whiped his paws on a rag.

"No way, I don't trust that pup." The tabby replied.

"Well why not?"

"First, we know nothing about him, and yet we're raising him." Chance put it bluntly.

"He's an orphan that loves soup, that much we know." The cinnamon tom retailiated.

"Don't you think there's a reason he's an orphan, maybe he murdered half his real family and the rest moved away." Jake rolled his eyes at the proposterous possibility.

"He cried when you said yes, I don't think he would hurt a fly."

"Could be crocodile tears, they say the best serial killers are the best actors."

"You've been watching too much horror movies. None of that will happen." Jake held his head to emphazise that he was getting tired of this talk. "And where's your number two of your arguement?" With that said, the two continued to work in silence.

* * *

After playing their duet, Cody showed Roy around the school as well as showng where his specific classes would be.

"Thanks Cody, I would be stuck in the halls forever if it wasn't for you." The fox half joked. The whole school seemed like a maze.

"No problem, if you need any friends, feel free to hang out with me." The tabby patted Roy on the back. As if on cue, the bell ringed and they split there separate ways.

* * *

**Sorry that's it's short, I still need at least two more OCs. And a little heads up, All OCs will be paired. But I have an way to make the pairings fair. After I get the others and introduce them, I want you readers to let me know which OCs belong together. But one pairing will remain the same. Jake and Chance will get together in this sooner or later...Just thought you should know. Now as for the songs.**

**1: Cody was playing Vector to the Heavens from a game called Kingdom Hearts, it just sounds beautiful.**

**2: The piano duet with lyrics was Gravity from a show called Wolf's Rain. The song and show was my inspiration for the intro of the first chapter.**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter, but please send OCs. I need them or I'll explode.**

**So review if you like or don't. Kitsune says, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shippings

**I finally got enough OCs. So I'm happy and giddy for it...is giddy even a word, aw who the fuck cares? Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Cody Furlong, Come on you Spurs, and last but not least maybeillbebaldo. Thank you three for the OCs and continued support. You guys rock. *gives a thumbs up***

**Disclaimer: I own a drawing of the SWAT Kats...does that count?**

* * *

Roy rushed into the classroom of his world history class. Luckily he made it before the tardy bell. But he still needed to work on navigating through the halls with students constantly bumping into him.

"Well that's a new face, what can I do for you?" A Tiger wearing glasses asked while writing at his desk. He was clearly the teacher, having been taller than him and more nicely dressed than anyone else. Roy said nothing and handed him the schedule. The tiger adjusted his glasses and looked the paper over. "Nice to meet you Mr. Komamura, I'm Dr. Schmidt." The teacher smiled and handed back his schedule.

"Thanks..." The fox felt the stares of his new classmates bore into him as they flooded to their desks.

"Now why don't you take a seat right by... ah Mr. Dawson, please raise your hand." Roy scanned the room , no one moved an inch. "I see, he has headphones in." Dr. Schmidt walked over to a bookcase by his desk and grabbed the largest book. Then purposely dropped it on the floor. The sound of a hard back copy of a dictionary colliding with the tile floor boomed in everyones ears. All the students were scared and shocked, except for a lynx that seemed to be focused on something else. "The only one without a shocked reaction and gray spotted fur, can't miss him."

"Ok." The fox shrugged it off and walked all the way to empty seat beside the lynx. He had noise cancelling headphones on, so of course he didn't hear the book.

Realization hit Roy like that book did to the floor. He had no school supplies whatsoever. All he had with him were the clothes he practicly lived in and a knife hidden in his back pocket. More realization hit him when he remembered said knife. _'Fucking shit... this is turning out great...'_ He slammed his head on his desk. _'I'm such an idiot!'_

"Hey, you ok?" Roy felt poking on his side.

"More or less." He tilted his head to see the lynx with his headphones resting around his neck. "How about you, you seem a little spaced out before." The fox replied.

"Just listening to music, but I'm not the one bashing my head in."

"It's what I get for being a forgetful baka." The fox raised his head and faced the confused classmate.

"Baka?"

"Japanese for idiot." Roy sighed. "So what's your name?"

"Micheal." The lynx simply put it.

"I'm new here."

"Hi Mr. Here can I call you New?" Micheal taunted him. "I can tell you're new, how 'bout a name."

The fox sighed again. "Roy, that better?" The lynx nodded and smiled.

"Alright class, today we wi-" Before Dr. Schmidt could finish his sentence, a large explosion shaked the whole building.

"Who do you think is attacking the city this time?" Micheal calmly asked. Roy shrugged.

"Five bucks on Dark Kat."

"Dr. Viper." The fox laughed.

"As if, Viper wouldn't use explosives, he would try flooding the city or increase vegetation to make a jungle or some shit."

"Maybe he made suicide bombing plantanimals." The two continued to argue until a set of vines broke through the windows.

"You owe me five bucks." Before he could protest about it being a friendly bet, a fungus monster leaped in the broken windows.

"Why is Dr. Viper attacking a high school?" Roy asked and quickly rose from his seat. Out the window, they could see an army of plantanimals taking over the city. "Nevermind." The class escaped the room and immediately locked the door. The scared students ran in opposite directions, some in groups, others alone. The fox was running with the lynx.

The two continued on and found themselves catching their breath in the gym. "Well this is Fan-fucking-tastic!" Micheal complained.

"Who cares, a little workout is a small price to pay for LIFE." Roy retaliated. Their moment of rest was cut short when the door was beginning to cave in under pressure. _'Shit!' _Without warning, Micheal grabbed Roy's hand and draged him into the boy's locker room.

"Roy, what's wrong?" The fox looked uo to see Cody with a towell wrapped around his hips, standing next to a human with dark brown hair who also was wearing a towell. If the fox's face wasn't red from the running, it was now.

"Dr. Viper...Plantanimals...Outside." He managed to say between breaths. Cody nodded and rushed to his locker to change. As did the human. But the fox managed to get a glimpse of a scar all over the human's left arm. _'Wonder what that's from...'_ During the wait, Roy looked over at Micheal. A scar was running up his right arm. The facts made him touch his own personal scar on his face. _'Wow, looks like I'm not the only one.' _When the two came back, the fox tried to get a look at the scarred arm but he was wearing long sleeve in addition to a fingerless glove.

"Ok, Cody this is Micheal, we met in world history before the class went to shit." The fox introduced them.

"This is Baldo, my boxing partner." The human stayed silent. The moment was once again destroyed by more banging on the door. But it swung open revealling two fungus monsters.

"Damn it! I forgot to lock the door!" Micheal cursed. The four ran further into the locker room, but the only exit was the entrance.

* * *

"So how do you think Roy's doing at school?" jake asked as he and Chance were watching Tv.

"Probably ditching his classes and flirting with girls."

"I don't get why you just can't trust him." Jake sighed and stared back to the Tv.

* * *

The plantanimals were closing in on them. All four hunched angainst the wall in fear.

"Well, I can't believe this is how it ends...getting eaten by mushrooms." Cody sighed.

"My one regret...never admitting that I-"

"Ugh I'm such an idiot!" The fox interrupted Micheal and slapped himself. "I have a knife!" Roy reached into his back pocket and flipped open a switch blade.

"I'm not gonna question why you have that on you... at least not right now." Cody brought up. Roy stabbed the small knife into the eye of one of the living fungus and ripped it across it's face. It left an opening for the others to escape. But the human stayed by his side.

"Baldo, run!" Cody called. The human pulled back his gloved fist and punched the other fungus into the lockers.

"How the fuck did you do that?!" roy was in awe and astonishment. "Oh yeah, boxing..." He answered remembering both the activity and Baldo's lack of contribution to their conversation. He punched the other plantanimal into the other.

"Now we run." He broke the silence he had. Roy followed the order and him out.

* * *

The group made it outside the high school to find that The Enforcers were barely arriving to the rescue.

"You just can't trust them to show up at the right time." Micheal shook his head in disappointment.

"Well that was fun, I made some new friends." Roy grinned despite almost dying.

"How the hell can you smile after that?" The lynx asked.

"Well were alive now aren't we?"

"So were all friends now?" Baldo asked.

"Seems like it, nothing brings people closer than surviving death." The new friends laughed. Proving the statement.

* * *

**Yeah! All characters introduced. Now vote on the shippings!**

**Roy and Cody, Piano shipping.**

**Cody and Baldo, Boxing shipping.**

**Micheal and Baldo, Scarred arm shipping.**

**Roy and Micheal, History shipping.**

**Cody and Micheal, Feline shipping.**

**Roy and Baldo, Pet shipping.**

**Now vote, only two votes per person, and the vote has to be for two different couples. Until next time! XD (I am extremely happy today)**


	4. Chapter 4: Memory

**Well, I had a nice cup of tea so I'm in a great mood to write. :)**

**Disclaimer: I want to own the SWAT Kats, and I don't mean the rights, I mean actually OWN them. I mean, who doesn't want T-bone and Razor living with them?**

* * *

An Enforcer officer approached the four friends. "This extermination of the fungus monsters will take a while, so you kids are free to leave school today."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Viper!" Roy cheered, his first day of high school resulted in one class for five minutes.

"We should all hang out at the park." Cody proposed.

"Sure, sounds nice." Micheal agreed, as did Baldo with a head nod. They started to walk, but a question bubbled up.

"So why did you have that knife, Roy?" The tabby asked.

"Long story short, I forgot to leave it at home." The fox bluntly replied.

"That the type of switch blade you have is actually illegal to own." The lynx added.

"So? I stole it from the guy that originally owned it, ya think I give a fuck?" All three stopped to stare at him. "I was living on the streets, I needed protection from muggers and incase zombies took over the city." His reasoning was pretty legit, taking into consideration that the city they lived in faced problems like that. To answer their unasked questions, Roy continued on. "Don't worry, I've never used it to mug people or kill them, just as a bluff."

"It's just for show then?" Baldo continued to pry.

"Nope, I sharpen it every week and I know how to use it with skill." The fox took out the switch blade and spun it in the air and caught it between his index finger and middle finger, he repeated this while whistling a complicated tune. "Ya never know when you'll need it."

The three stopped with the questions and ignored the fox's strange past. When they reached the park, they immediately noticed a large stage with a crowd in front of it.

"Wonder what that's about..." Micheal was the first to ask. A sign was posted by the crowd, reading: _Megakat City, Orchestra performance._

"Awesome, I'd love to hear what they play this time." Roy smiled and joined the crowd. Cody followed with Baldo in tow. The four stood next to each other, waiting along with the crowd for the perfomance. They waited around ten minutes until a brown rabbit came out with a frown.

"We apologize but today's performance is cancelled due to our pianist being eaten by a plantanimal."

The masses started booing and using vulgar langauge.

"WAIT! WE'VE GOT A KAT THAT PLAYS PIANO RIGHT HERE!" Roy held Cody's arm up.

"Bring that Kat up right now." The rabbit responded. The fox dragged the tabby over, with the others getting dragged as well. When they reached the back of the stage, the rabbit was waiting for them.

"We don't have much time for formalities, just know my name is Quentin and you need to play our piano." The rabbit ordered.

"I don't think I'm that good..."

"Nonsense, you were great at lunch, this will be easy!" Micheal and Baldo didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Quick question, do you need a vocalist too?" Cody asked, Quentin nodded his head.

"I volunteer for lead vocals!" Roy showed his incredibly cheery side that he didn't even know he had.

"Alright kids, get ready, and if you mess up, don't stop at all. If you keep going, there's a chance no one will notice." The lynx and human stayed back stage while the other two left to take position.

The fox sat atop the blood red piano, while Cody skimmed through the sheet music. Roy was doing the same with the lyrics.

"Y'know you don't have to be sitting on the piano." The tabby pointed out.

"I know, it's just been a dream of mine to sing ON a piano to an audience...I've also dreamed of having sex on a piano..." Roy blushed when he realized he said the last statement out loud.

"Kinky." Cody replied. Roy tried his best at keeping his composure. The curtains drew back and the crowd stared at the out-of-placed kids. With no hesitation, Cody pressed on the keys and began with the band following. The fox wagged his tail like a metronome and soon found his part. **(1)**

_You rest inside my mind, since the day you came._

_I knew that you would stay._

_Wish I could rewind to those golden days._

_What we shared could never be explained._

Between the verses, Roy made soft howling to compliment the ambient orchestra.

_Light floods my memories, helps me make it through._

_I will go on for you._

_Faith puts me at ease, your strength is my rescue._

_Someday I will find a way to you._

With the last of the notes played, the curtains fell back. Quentin walked back to the two.

"If it's not any trouble, can we have you play another song? This time no vocals."

Roy patted the tabby's back.

"He'll do it. And I don't mind sitting out."

Roy joined Baldo and Micheal in waiting.

"You guys were good, I can't believe you guys didn't get stage fright." Micheal congratulated.

"Eh, it was nothin' that scares me." Roy grinned and rubbed the back of his head. The conversation was interrupted by the next song beginnig.**(2) **"The best tears you cry are the ones that assault your eyes after you have been bitch slapped by beauty." Roy comically yet deeply described the music.

"I love it." Baldo smiled with a slight tint of pink in his cheeks.

When the song was over, the crowds cheers were drowned out by the Turbo Kat flying by. Cody took one look at it and smiled. _'Good luck, Dad.'_

* * *

**I apologize that is was so short, I had it originally longer but for a split moment... I lost Internet connection, and I only had half saved at that time...So blame me if you want... *Sits in emo corner***

**(1) The song was Adrisaurus' adapted lyrics of Memory Aka Serah's theme from Final Fantasy 13-2, I fucking love that song cover by her.**

**(2) This was the Final Battle theme of Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story. That final boss was hard to beat, but I didn't care since that music was AMAZING... I HAVE A TEN MINUTE VERSION OF IT ON MY PHONE!**

**So sorry again that is was short, I made you wait for little to nothing, but ifyou have suggestions, feel free to say them. And as for the votes on the couples... we unfortunately have a tie between three couples, so untill it is settled, I'm hinting relationships with all of them! *sigh* I need tea to deal with yelling so much...**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet and Evil

**...I'm not feeling so high and mighty today, I won't go into detail why because... Nevermind. I've said too much.**

**Disclaimer: In soviet Russia, SWAT Kats don't own you! ... I'm pathetic aren't I...**

* * *

After the unexpected perfomance, the group started to relax at a table set in the park. "I'm bored as fuck now." The fox complained.

"You shouldn't be swearing." Baldo spoke out. Roy crossed his arms.

"What are you fucking kidding me? I haven't even begun to start swearing, this is how I speak on an everyday basis." Micheal couldn't help but laugh.

"You act tough, but can you back it up?" The lynx grinned. "Maybe you're just weak and soft."

"Yeah, I've never heard of a guy that keeps a knife and sing like that." Cody added.

"Bite me." Roy responded, trying to calm himself.

"How about an arm wrestling match, to see if you're not weak." The human proposed. Roy slammed his paws on the table.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! But the loser makes out with one of the others! Now who shall face me?" His serious face made things awkward for the others.

"I will." The tabby got on the opposite side of the table and faced the fox.

"I'm not kissing him." Micheal sighed.

"Kinda unfair by forcing me to do it." The human added. The two stared at each other and began to argue. Before they could start, Cody broke it up.

"Just arm wrestle too, then the losers of both matches make out."They agreed to the terms and got into position.

The fox shrugged off his jacket and rolled his t-shirt sleeve. He didn't have much muscle to show, but there was a tattoo on his bicep.

"Aren't you supposed to be 18 to get a tattoo without parental consent?" The fox scoffed.

"No you don't." The tattoo was japanese kanji. "And it says Kitsune, meaning fox in japanese." Roy's sadistic grin returned as he gripped Cody's paw.

"Now!" Baldo started the match for them. To all their surprise, it didn't end quickly. The fox held his ground for a good four minutes before getting tired and slipping up. The tabby slammed the fox's paw into the hard table.

"Never mess with a boxer."

"By that logic, I'm gonna be kissing our spotted friend over there." It was no doubt that Baldo had an advantage, he did send two plantimals flying with his left fist. _'wait... he used his left hand. Hah, wonder if he trains his right the same way.' _The two got ready for the match. But the fox's smile never faltered. He was a winner anyways, he planned on this. Just like he and Cody did, Baldo and Micheal used their right hands.

"Go!" Both struggled to win. Eight minutes passed and they were still at a stale mate.

"How the fuck are you two still going?!" The fox was getting pissed and annoyed.

"Baldo is incredibly strong, you wouldn't believe how many times he knocked me out."

"That's pretty obvious, I was there when he knocked the shit out of those mushrooms, and that was what, like a half hour ago?" The fox held his forehead in his paw, a facepalm... (Or would that be Facepaw?) "I had enough of this shit. Ok let's see, who would I rather kiss, lynx or human..." He held his arms out, visibly weighing his options. "I could kiss the guy I have history with, or a tough human with a fucking cannon for an arm... Aw fuck it, I've never tried anything with a human before."

"Wait what?" The tabby was listening the whole time.

"I said I never tried anything with a human before." The fox stated bluntly.

"What have you done before?"

"Not much." The fox blushed. The red visible in the white of his fur. He shook the embarrassment away and approached Baldo. He whistled in his ear, but it was a failed distraction. Both stayed focused.

"I think they don't even know where they are anymore."

"Lovely." Roy sighed. "We'll be here forever."

"We can still hear you." Micheal called out. the fox smiled. _'perfect.'_

"Hey Cody..."

"Yeah." Roy whispered into the tabby's ears a plan. Cody nodded as they walked up to both of the boys. In perfect sync, Roy whispered in Micheal's ear, while Cody did so to Baldo.

"I love you." The lynx and human had stopped with flushed red faces. The devious duo started rolling on the ground with laughter.

"You guys are assholes!" Micheal practicly squealed. The human looked away and tried to hide his blush.

"Aww c'mon. you guys look so cute when you blush." Cody continued.

"So worth it!" Roy didn't care who won, this was enough for entertainment.

"Who won, anyways?" Baldo recovered his calm nature.

"To be fair, both of you lost." The two glared back at him. "Hey don't just glare at me, Cody helped."

Said tabby helped the fox up from the ground. "How 'bout a kiss for me too?" _'wait, he's willing to kiss them too?'_

"Sure, seems fair, since you beat me, you choose which one you get." Micheal and baldo still glared.

"I'll let you have a taste of human, I'll take the lynx." Cody shared his smile of evil. The two victors walked to their 'prizes' and took a second to gauge the reactions. The lynx's face still showed anger and a hint of acceptance. The human on the oher hand, had worry and timidness. The fox stared into Baldo's eyes, honey gold staring into brown. As he went in, he slightly tilted and licked his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Just watch." They turned to see Cody and Micheal in a full liplock. The fox stiffled his laughter. "Get a room!" The fox teased.

The felines broke apart and was caught dumbfounded. "Wait, did you even kiss?!" Micheal asked.

"Nope. But in the end. I win!" The lynx's hazel eyes carried fire in them. Cody couldn't help but laugh.

The rest of the day seemed calm after the SWAT Kats took down Viper and when the Enforcers got rid of the remaining plantanimals. Roy enjoyed every bit of this day.

"Shit, I just remembered that my guardians are supposed to pick me up at school." The fox cursed.

"If you want, we can all go back with you." Micheal offered, he calmed down after chasing Roy into a tree. Apparently the question was rhetorical seeing as how the others got up. Roy shrugged and they headed back to Pawridge.

* * *

**Wow, I feel better after writing this. Well I Thought it would be nice to put in a little kiss, even though it was all a devious plot set by the trickster fox. But you gotta love it. I want to thank everyone for reviewing regurlarly, especially since my favorite SWAT Kats author reviewed, I litterally freaked out when I saw DELEON25 post a review. Anyways, I still thank all who read and review. Thank you, guys. And as for why I wasn't feeling good today. I'm having a little trouble telling someone I like them... I get so many chances but I always get shy and say nothing... BUT I'LL DO IT EVENTUALLY!**

**Craziness aside, until next time. XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Okami Bath House

**Incase all of you who were concerned about my problem last time. I finally confessed, but got friendzoned. TT^TT. And it feels like I've been stabbed, shot, and runovered in the heart repeatedly. But I won't let it affect my writting... Infact, this chapter contains some sex. So hopefully that will brighten my mood. Lemon warning, if you do not like the mature sexual content, then get the fuck out! And those of you who don't give a rat's ass, enjoy! ^_^**

**(Insert Feral cross dressing here in place of disclaimer)**

* * *

As the the fox and his friends walked in the parking lot of Pawridge, Roy could see Jake and Chance waiting by their truck. The look on the older tabby's face seemed to burn a hole through Roy. Before he could say anything, Chance blew up.

"Why the hell were you out of school?!"

"Chance calm down, buddy." The cinnamon tom attempted to cool down his friend. The others stayed quiet in awkward silence.

"Dad, it's not his fault, plantanimals came in so we had to evacuate." Cody stood between the fox and tabby.

"Wait... dad?" Roy questioned.

"Yes, he's my son, and I don't like you around him." Chance bluntly put it. _'That makes sense now.'_

"But he saved us, he used a knife to-"

"He what!? Why do you have a knife!?" The fox couldn't takle anymore of it. He just turned away and walked off. "Where are you going?"

"You don't need to know, unless you can get over this, I'm not coming back." Jake wanted to run after the fox, but he knew that it would only futher Chance's anger.

"Wait up!" Baldo chased after him, leaving the felines behind. When he caught up, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "So where are you going?"

"A bath house, I really need a shower." Roy sighed and kept his pace.

"Don't you have to be eighteen to get in one?"

"Yeah, but not unless you know a few people, wanna come? I think I can pull some strings."

" Sure, but I'm of lega age." The human pulled out his wallet and flashed his ID, _Baldo Thompson, age 18._

"Perfect, follow me."

* * *

"Great Chance, you had to get mad at him, now he's gone out back to the streets." Jake complained.

"Hey, he said he'd come back."

"Are you gonna forgive him?"

"Yeah right, a pup like him shouldn't own a knife."

"He saved us with it." Micheal spoke out.

"Yeah, and he said that he forgot to leave it behind, so it's not like he meant to bring it." Cody added. "And he's a great guy, maybe curses a bit too much, but he's still good."

"Whatever, I'll believe it when Mayor Manx actually runs the city himself."

* * *

"Welcome to Okami Spring Bath House." A white wolf greeted them as the human and fox walked in.

"Hey Drake, I need a serious bath and maybe some food too." The wolf smiled.

"As always, you to ask for a meal, but for you... like everything you ask for, it's on the house."

"Hah, thanks Ni-san. Oh and for this kawaii human too." Baldo felt out of place as Drake stared at him.

"Hmmm, you really have weird taste in men."

"Drake! It's not like that!" Roy protested.

"But you did call him cute." The fox began blushing.

"Baka, I call everyone cute!" Said idiot only laughed and handed over some towells and keys.

"Whatever you say Roy, just remember, try not to scream on your first time." Drake replied with an amused smile on his face.

"Uh... what?" Baldo was confused about the little arguement between the two.

"Don't listen to him, he's demented and dying!" Roy dragged Baldo with him into the locker room.

"So what did you say to call me cute?"

"Kawaii."

"Then what does Ni-san mean?" The fox sighed as he took off his shirt.

"Big brother."

"Is he really your brother?"

"No, but while I was on the streets, he was nice enough to feed me and let me have baths here for free for over six years. He's basicly the closest thing I haveto a family."

He pulled both his boxers and pants off and quickly wrapping his towell around his waist low enough to let his tail move freely. He couldn't help look at the scar that ran up Baldo's left arm, the same scar he ot a glimpse of before. It was a burn that ran up his arm in a wavy pattern, uniquely and strangely looking like a dragon that was soaring on his arm.

"Um... you can stop staring." _'Fuck!'_

"I-I'm so sorry, it's just that, I think that scar looks sexy on you!" A long pause followd until he realized what he said. "Gah! I mean, scars are always... I THINK YOU LOOK HOT!" (He's as smooth as sand paper) The fox blurted out, his heart racing and face redder than blood. Baldo smiled as he put his clothes away in the locker.

"Thanks, you look great too." _'Well at least he's trying...'_ Baldo thought as he wrapped his towell around his waist, making his way towards the showers.

The fox sat down on a bench. He rubbed his temples and tried calming down.

"Hey, what's taking you so long, didn't you need a shower?"

"U-Uh, coming!" Roy replied, stuttering. As he walked in, he noticed the others inside were in pairs and not even showering. It was a normal sight in the bath house, but he wondered why they weren't in the bedrooms in the back. Ignoring his curious mind, the fox took the stall next to his friend, put his towell on the rack, and turned on the hot water. His muscles relaxed as the warmth spread throughout his body.

"So what do you think Cody is doing right now?" The human broke through the silence. The fox wanted to sigh, but he was too relaxed to think negatively.

"Probably making out with Micheal again, I swear he only got mad 'cause I interrupted." Roy smiled and grabbed a bar of soap and lathered his fur.

"I'm a bit jealous of them though."

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't get a kiss." The fox stopped and thought for a second.

"If you want, I'll be willing to give you a real kiss." No answer came, only a nudged to his back. Turning around, Roy was face to face with Baldo. He didn't hesitate to move closer. The distance between them shorten and they stared at each others eyes for second. Baldo held the sides of Roy's face and brought him into a kiss. The fox allowed his tongue to enter and explore the others mouth. The fox grinded against the human's growing member and was rewarded with a moan. Before long, they broke apart for air.

"Wanna keep going?" Baldo asked.

"Fuck yeah." Roy responded and massaged Baldo's member. "I think I'll be the submissive one." The human held the fox and picked him up in his arms. Gently placing him on his cock. Roy was playfully biting on Baldo's neck, yet waiting for the action to begin. He felt the tip slowly tease his hole until it entered him. The fox gasped sharply before being silenced by another kiss. While doing so, Baldo inched in further, but being gentle to him. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he felt, he was lost in complete ectasty.

When Baldo had his full length in, he waited on the approval to keep going.

"Just go, it's too good to stop now." The fox managed to breath out. Following the orders, the human began pulling out until thrusting back in. The fox groaned, but his mind was functioning the pain, infact, his miad was completely blank. Nothing existed at the moment. The human continued with his thrusts, occaisionally hitting Roy's sweet spot and getting a nice hearty yelp from him.

"I'm close." Baldo gasped between breaths.

"Keep going, so am I." The fox leaned in for another kiss as he spilled his seed on the human's stomach. Not long after did he came in him as well. Roy stayed mounted on Baldo until both their breathing calmed down and their heart beats returned to normal.

"That... was amazing." Roy sputtered as he got off Baldo's member, his hole now feeling empty.

"Good thing we're already in the showers." The human joked, reffering to the mess on his stomach.

"Haha, yeah."

* * *

**Well, I feel better. Honestly... that was the first lemon I have ever written... no joke, I hope you all liked it. And that it wasn't too horrible. But I'm glad I got to write it... I feel a nosebleed coming on... *Stuffs tissues up nose* Just incase.**


	7. Chapter 7: Apologetic

**YAY, As you may have noticed, I put up a cover of the characters... It took me forever to draw it, mostly because I get picky and throw away the work when I don't like it. But I grew frustrated with myself and finally decided to upload one of them that was decent. I apologize that I'm not the best artist, or that your character doesn't look exactly like you wanted them to look, I just wanted to surprise you with it (Now that I look at it... Roy looks evil). And thank you all for the sympathy, kind words, and constructive criticism. I know last chapter seemed really out of place and insanely fast for that to happen... BUT I PLANNED ALL THAT! MWUHAHAHAH! *lightning strikes in the background* So enjoy this chapter... I hope you do, cause I enjoy writting all these chapters! And if it seems like I'm way too happy and hyper, it's cause I've found a really well written story about Morenatsu with my two favorite characters. I won't go until detail, cause you wanna read this story, not that one. But if you're interested, PM me, and I'll talk about it. NOW ENOUGH OF THIS DAMN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Error 404: Disclaimer not found.**

* * *

The fox and human walked out of the showers back to the locker room to change. Roy could only smile and blush slightly, thinking that he just fell in love. _'No, don't think like that, it was just sex, you barely know him.'_ He convinced himself to stop thinking of romance and remember his problem.

"Well, might as well give Chance an apology..." Roy muttered.

"Good luck on that, I gotta head home quick or else my uncle will get mad." Baldo replied. Roy stared in awe.

"How the fuck did you hear me? I practicly whispered that." The human smiled.

"Sorry, I got really good hearing." Roy scoffed and put on his pants.

"For a human you do." The two dressed in silence and headed out the door.

"Sorry Drake, I'll have to pass on the food again." The wolf only coughed and sighed.

"It's fine, I'm sure you had enough meat today." The fox felt his cheeks get warm in embarrassment.

"Whatever old man." Baldo waved away as they split in different directions. The fox gave a smile and continued towards the salvage yard. He could honestly tell he was slightly limping, somewhat regretting being the bottom but in the end agreed that it was worth it. The air started getting chilly again, though it was nothing compared to last night's temperature. Though he didn't want to get stuck in the cold again, so he started to sprint and made it to the fence within 15 minutes. he took a couple deep breaths and climbed up the fence and carefully threw himself over the barbwire, sticking his landing afterwards on the other side. He took his time making his way back to garage. He saw both tabbies on the couch, Jake however was nowhere in sight.

"Hey..." The fox avoided eye contact and stood in the doorway. Chance, for a split second, looked at Roy and returned his attention back to his cartoons. Knowing that he was still mad, the fox pulled out his knife, tossing it at the grown tabby.

"Why are you giving me this?" It came out as an annoyed tone.

"So that I don't have it with me tomorrow... and I'm sorry." The tabby flipped it opened and stared at the blade, it was covered in green slime.

"You could have told us you had a knife." Chance closed the knife and placed it in his back pocket.

"Well, I forgot... and I know you're wondering why I had it, well this city isn't exactly normal. I needed it as a means of defense." The fox sighed and finally looked at his guardian. Chance kept a stern face, but his eyes showed no anger was left. "Again, I'm sorry."

The tabby sat back down with his son. "You can stop apologizing, I'm not mad anymore, you did save Cody."

"Yeah, I'm still shocked and confused about that... I didn't even know he was your son when I saved him." The fox scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "So does Jake have a kid, too? And where's Cody's mom?"

"I'm divorced and got Cody in the trial, as for Jake no, at least not a blood related kid." Chance explained. The fox wondered about the last statement.

"And who-"

"You." The tabby interrupted. Roy felt a pang in his chest. "He cares enough to give you a home and feed you, give you a chance to have a future that doesn't involve the streets."

"But... he's only known me for like a whole day now. Why does he want to care for scum like me?" Roy felt even more pain in his chest, he wasn't used to having someone care him this much. Aside from Drake, but the wolf didn't go as far to give him a real home.

"I don't know why, it's best to ask him yourself." Chance conclude and went back to Scaredy-Kat. Feeling that the tension was gone, Cody finally spoke.

"So where did you and Baldo go?" _'Are you fucking kidding me, Cody? I just got him out of my head!'_ The fox blushed and mentally slapped himself repeatedly.

"Do you really wanna know, or are you just bored?" The fox walked across the living room and took a seat on a chair. He whinced a little sitting down, but mananged to hide it.

"Both." The younger tabby replied. He stared at Roy, waiting for the answer. _'Quick lie!'_

"Here's the complete and honest truth, we went to a bath house, took a shower, and had sex." _'Oh yeah, that's the best lie ever! ...Why am I arguing with myself!'_ The fox felt like his brain wanted to punch his mouth.

"Bull crap, what did you do?" Cody kept prying.

"That's the truth." The fox stated exactly what happened, yet the tabby showed that reverse physcology actually works.

"Whatever." The two dropped the conversation and continued watching Scaredy-Kat when the news came on talking about rumors about Mayor Manx. Saying that he is having sex with one of the interns. The smiled deviously.

"Ten thousand dollars, that the intern is really young and slender." Cody smiled as well.

"I'd say he wants someone with looks too."

"It's a guy." Chance shocked both teenagers.

"For real, what makes you say that?" Both teens asked.

"Intuition."

* * *

As the human walked down the streets of Megakat city, the sun was setting an orange. Unaware that he was being watched throughout the whole day. A dark cloaked figure was keeping track of every detail of his daily life, especially those having to do with his strengths and weakness. The stalker chuckled. "I could use this human to do my own biding... but I still need to find a way to manipulate him." Stopping the monologue, the figure continued 'researching'. Baldo turned right down an alley way and popped up into a new street. He turned again and walked into a door, opening it to get faced with another human.

"Where the hell have you been?" The man croosed his arms and glared.

"Out with friends." Baldo replied coldly, walking into the apartment.

"You know damn well not to talk back to me like that, I'm responsible for whatever trouble you cause."

"I wasn't in any trouble." Baldo kept his cold tone. "I just said I was with friends."

"You were out boxing again weren't you!?"

"No." The young man walked up the stairs and ignored his uncle. The uncle felt his blood pressure rise. He sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. He didn't like having to be the one burdened with raising his nephew. He could only wish that Baldo had died along with his mother, then he wouldn't have to deal with all this.

* * *

***plays dramatic music* And you thought this chapter was gonna end nicely. Sorry it's still shortish. I honestly like it short like this. But so many questions. Where's Jake? What's the story about Baldo and his mother? Who's stalking him? WHO IS MAYOR MANX SLEEPING WITH!? Ok, I don't even know that last one... ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT TIME! XD *gets hit with a tranquilizer and falls asleep***


	8. Chapter 8: A New Challenger

**... Sup. Time for another chapter, so do the Disclaimer Micheal!**

**Micheal: Why am I doing it?**

**Because you didn't show up in the last chapter.**

**Micheal: Ok... *sighs and reads paper* Komamura's son doesn't own SWAT Kats, he only owns some of the OCs while the others are owned by fellow authors that have given him permission to use. If he did own SWAT Kats, he would make JakexChance an official canon pairing... what does that mean?**

**It means I would have them making out in the show if I owned it.**

**Micheal: *rolls eyes***

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

Roy sighed as he sat in the chair. Honestly, he could not believe that a grown man like Chance was watching a cartoon show... and enjoying it too. _'Eh, who cares, physical comedy can always lighten up the mood every now and then. But then again, it can get annoying after a while... ESPECIALLY WHEN CHANCE'S STUPID FUCKING LAUGHTER KEEPS RINGING IN MY EARS!' _The fox was complaining in his head again. He would say it out loud, but after the drama that already went on today, he decided against it. Roy slumped in his chair and tried thinking of the bright side. Which was the one thing he wanted to forget. The fox didn't want to hold to the feelings of the heart he was starting to develop, he kept passing it off as a one time thing. Before he could 'convince' himself some more, a cellphone vibration went off.

Cody looked at his phone and read through a short text and smiled. The fox grinned, finding his new entertainment.

"So who's texting you, huh?" Roy pestered like a little brother.

"You don't need to know." He selected the number and added it to his contacts and put the number under the name of Micheal.

"Pfft, I'm so bored." Roy slumped even further in the chair.

"Then go out and find something to do." Chance replied, the fox's ears perked up.

"You'll seriously let me go out and do something?"

"Under two conditions. One: You come back before 9, and Two: You take Cody with you." The fox immediately jumped from his chair.

"Deal! C'mon Garfield!" Roy ran to the door and waited for the tabby.

"Do I look like I ate lassanga for every meal? What if I called you Robin Hood?" Cody rose from the couch and stretched.

"I would accept it as a compliment, because I want to have a good aim." The tabby sighed and followed the fox out the salvage yard.

"Those kids, I swear..." Chance whispered to himself.

* * *

The Kat and fox had decided to head for an arcade close by the salvage yard. The time was 7:30 so it gave them about an hour for some fun before they should head back. The tabby had changed a whole five dollars for quarters and split it evenly with Roy, the fox couldn't hold in his excitement, he was shaking in sheer happiness. Looking around, he found a certain game that really caught his eye. Marvel Vs Capcom. Roy put in a quarter and selected his two characters, Strider Hiryu and Ryu. He breezed through the first three rounds, never losing Hiryu. Aroud the fifth he had to switch to Ryu and wipe out the other characters. But then came the final round with Onslaught.

Roy stayed focused but somehow still shaking from his excitement. He played it smart and switched out Hiryu on the spot, using Ryu to take down the first phase of Onslaught. After a short cutscene of the final boss going into the final satge, Roy kept fighting with Ryu and weakened the boss to half health before finally losing the street fighter. The switch was made and Hiryu still had full health. Using the last of his skills, Roy defeated Onslaught and won the game.

"YES, FUCKING BEAT IT!" He cheered, not caring that he was loud. (don't lie, we've all had this moment) He waited for the credits to pass and put in initials for his highscore, but instead, written across the screen was 'NEW CHALLENGER AWAITING' The fox returned to his joystick and buttons to wait and see what he had to fight.

"Hey, what was with all the yelling?" Cody walked up to Roy.

"Oh, I was cheering about how awesome I was after beating this game, but now there's still one more fight... but I don't get it, I've watched people beat this game tons of times and this never happened." The fox waited in anticipation for a regular character from the game, but intsead it was Hard Drive. "What the fuck?"

The match began and Roy didn't do anything. He waited on what the sprite of Hard Drive to make a move. After a minute or so, the villain stared directly at the fox and tabby.

"Um, I'm pretty sure fighting games aren't supposed to break the fourth wall." Roy shrugged it off and used Hiryu to attack. But the tiny 8-bit villain surged with electricity and knocked back the Strider. "Grhhh, let's try Ryu." The fox made the switch and used the super combo to attack from a distance. But somehow Hard Drive warped and shot electricity at the street fighter, losing half of his health. Roy felt his anger and frustration rise. He unleashed a combo that actually made contact with the villain and conducted a mid combo switch with Hiryu. But Hard Drive's health gauge remained the same.

"What?! But you hit him over eighteen times!" Cody was getting frustrated just watching it.

"Do you really think a bunch of low level gaming characters can defeat me?" The game version of Hard Drive laughed at them.

"If I was in there, I would kick your ass!" The fox began to rage out at the game.

"Oh really?" The sprite taunted and continued to break the fourth wall. "Then let's see you try!" The game began to flash into many colors and electricity enveloped the tabby anf fox. Within minutes both teens were gone.

* * *

When the fox realized what happened, he was staring at Hard Drive. Looking around, Roy noticed that Cody was with him, only that he was dressed like Ryu. Roy checked himself to see that he was dressed like Hiryu. He even had the Falchion blade with him.

"Now let's see if you can kick my ass like you said before." The villain laughed again.

"You're on!" The fox charged at the kat.

"Roy, this Hard Drive we're dealing with, we have to be careful!" Cody yelled. But the fox was too reckless to care. He held the blade and aimed for for a fatal strike, but was blasted back by an electric spark. Getting back on his paws, Roy still continued, this time when he attacked, he vanished and reappeared in the air, kicking the kat in the face.

"That's what happens when you mess with a Strider!" Roy leaped back to gain some distance.

"Technically, we aren't anything, this is just the game giving us powers." Cody added.

"It's called being awesome and dramatic, you should try doing it sometime." Before the tabby could argue, the fox held the blade and sent a sonic wave torwards Hard Drive. Said villain jumped out of the way and avoided getting sliced in half. "Gotta love the Falchion blade, cuts through anything, sends sonic waves all with a satisfying ching noise." The fox grinned and sliced the air just to hear the noise he described.

"My turn." The tabby tighten his head band and his clothing changed to black, entering the Akuma state. He leaped in the air and fired off a purple hadou ken and followed up with a kick to the kat's chest. Afterwards, he warped behind the disoriented Hard Drive and added a shouryuken uppercut. As the villain was falling through the air, Roy took the chance to grab on to him and unleash a combo.

"Ragnarok!" He yelled and sliced at him many times at diferent angles. With the final strike being a spinning take down back to the ground. Although he took many cuts from him, he didn't appear to be hurt. But in the outside world, Hard Drive"s health had gone down by a third. The kat got up, to only scream and start sparking with unimaginable power.

"I will not be defeated by some kids!"

* * *

***hides away from* Sorry, I can't help but make it a cliffhanger. But I honestly wanted some action. And since I've been listening to an english version of Death Should Not Have Taken Thee, I couldn't stop seeing the world in 8-bit and pixels, thinking I need to get experience points and save a princess. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THE SONG! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And remember to always... eh, I can think of anything funny and or stupid to say, so... here's a face. ^_^**


End file.
